In Ser. No. 243,538, filed Sept. 12, 1988 by Arthur Ballato for "Method of Making an Acceleration Hardened Resonator" and assigned to a common assignee, and with which this application is copending, a method is disclosed and claimed of making an acceleration hardened resonator. In Ser. No. 243,538, it is necessary to alter the physical characteristics of the resonator in order to effect the acceleration hardening or desensitization. It must be realized that these alterations add to the manufacturing costs. Thus, it would be desirable to make a resonator in the standard fashion without having to physically alter the crystal and produce the acceleration desensitization electronically.